


Come On Tonight

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Koda Kumi (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She catches him off-guard the first time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Tonight

She catches him off-guard the first time they meet; he wasn’t expecting someone a foot shorter than him (in heels, even) to have quite such presence. When her legs are wrapped around him so tight he can’t think and his hands are buried in her hair, he thinks he might be a little bit in love with her. The way she kisses him before she walks out the door leaves his head spinning for days, weeks.

Changmin doesn’t tell the others. He knows they wouldn’t believe him.

(And even if they did, he kind of likes it better this way.)

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/6668.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/26825.html)  
> 


End file.
